I'm Sorry
by xXxGiggleFitsxXx
Summary: Sasuke leaves his wife alone in the house while he has a fun social life. How does she feel?


**I'm Sorry**

Hinata Uchiha stared out the window, trying to make out reds and yellows in the dark forest, her patience thinning. Where was he? Probably "out with friends" again. Suddenly she heard the front door slam and her husband walked in.

"Hey honey." greeted Sasuke Uchiha.

"Where have you been?" demanded his wife.

"…Out with friends."

"You're always out with friend!" she cried.

"So! I have a lot of friends!" he retorted, getting angry.

"So? What about your wife? You know? The one who stays home all day and barely ever sees her husband because he has such a busy social life?" she snapped. She had never said this to him before. It had been brewing for months but this was the first time they have had this argument.

"I always see you!" he snapped back, not in the mood for his wife's paranoia.

"When? When was the last time you were home for lunch? Still here when I got up? Home for dinner? Even home before eleven o clock?" she asked. She saw his eyes glance at the clock, which, to his dismay, 12:26.

"I've been busy!" he sighed. "And I don't make you stay here all day!"

"What else am I going to do?" she snapped back. She took a deep breath. "You know I gave up my friends, my family and my _life_to be with you! And do you know why?" He avoided her eyes.

"Because I LOVE you! But you know what? I can't do this anymore." she snarled grabbing her coat and stalked towards the door.

"I'm sorry." She said before she was whisked away by the autumn leaves, leaving good memories and her devastated husband behind.

He didn't sleep that night. He was thinking about how much of a JERK he was. Leaving her all alone in the mansion they called home. He tried being optimistic, like the dobe. _At least we're not divorced…_?

That did not lift his spirits.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

The next day he waited for her to return for her things. He would apologize, and they would live happily ever after with a big family filled with little Uchihas'. The little scenario played over and over while he waited. But she didn't come.

He continued waiting for a week before he heard the key turn in the door. He burst into the front hall, not bothering to turn the lights on.

"Hinata?" he asked through the darkness.

"Sasuke…?" a voice hesitantly replied

"…Ino?" – one of the few people that they trusted.

"Yeah. Hinata asked me to get her stuff." She said, sadly realizing how much Sasuke missed his wife. She gathered Hinata's things before heading to the door again.

"Ino?" called Sasuke. She turned.

"Yes?"

"Could you give her this?" he asked. He handed her the envelope.

"Sure." She replied before leaving.

When Ino returned to the home she shared with Naruto, she walked into the guest room and placed Hinata's things down beside the door.

"Thanks Ino."

"It's alright… He told me to give you this." Ino whispered and closed the door gently behind her.

There was a photo graph and a small note inside.

The note was short:

**_I'm so sorry._**

Hinata looked down at the picture. It was a picture of herself and Sasuke, the day they made the promise.

_Flashback_

"_Promise that once we're married, if either of us ever makes a mistake that jeopardises our relationship, we'll give them this picture to remind them that our love is worth fighting for?" asked Sasuke holding the two pictures they had just printed._

"_Promise."_

_End of Flashback_

Later that day Hinata found herself walking up the steps to the place she once called home. He was waiting.

They began to rebuild their relationship, getting to know each other again. Their relationship was mending pretty quickly.

One evening Sasuke was setting the table for a romantic dinner. They were pretty much back on track and Sasuke had a feeling that they would be back together by tomorrow morning.

There was a polite knock at the door and Sasuke fixed his shirt, preparing himself. He walked to the door and opened it with, coming face to face with Neji, Hinata's cousin, with an unfocused and despaired look on his face.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Hinata had been killed by a sudden ambush by some Cloud-nin on her way to Sasuke's. In the years following her death no one really saw Sasuke anymore. Not Suigestu, nor Juugo or any of his once close friends. But they knew that he never got over her death. In his last few years, he complained that life was delaying him the chance to see Hinata again. On her birthday, the 27th of December, as he fell asleep for the last time, he knew that his wish would finally be granted.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, i'm Helen.<br>It's technically my first ever fanfic ever and i hope you guys enjoyed it!  
>The title was really lame, i know.<p>

REVEIW PLEEEAAASSEEE

thanks ^-^

**SASUHINA FOREVER!**


End file.
